Plastered
by velvetcat09
Summary: Things happened when you're with drunk Eames, especially if you're Dom Cobb. Random idea, rating for words. Happy New Year!


Plastered

A/N: PG-13 for words, OOC?, quite random

Inception © Christopher Nolan

~xXx~

Arthur was in the kitchen, with a laptop on his lap and a chair tipped backward until it stands with only the two legs of its. His fingers was typing something on the search bar when his phone rang. Cursing anyone that called him in this such moment, eventually he answered.

"Arthur," somehow he's not surprised that Dom called him. In the middle of the night. Not to mention it's New Year Eve; or judging by the clock, New Year already.

"Yes?"

"It's Eames." oh, yes, what else does he expects. Of course it's Eames. That Brit was invited for a drink with Dom, celebrating the New Year at a bar. Arthur was also invited, but of course he declined. They were on a job after all, not to mention they haven't got much information of the mark while the deadline is due next week.

"Oh, he threw up? Flirting with the chicks? Singing on the stage?"

"Ah, perhaps you don't want to know– But I can assure you, none of that happens." Arthur raised an eyebrow, but doesn't even bother to ask further.

"So, is there anything you want?" Dom sighing is a bad signal, always is. Expecting the worse seems quite a reaction for Arthur.

"Just pick him up. The same bar when we met years ago."

Arthur stares at his phone for a moment, then pick his car's key and grabbed his coat. Cursing won't do much, he drives to the bar with his mouth shutted up.

–

Dom glances at Eames, who was sitting beside him, face on the table. He just sighed, somehow relieved with the fact that Eames is now asleep; or seems like it, doesn't matter. He was expecting a pleasant night at a bar with his old friends; or friend. He was expecting to spend the New Year Eve with laughter, not..._this_. What happened a few hours ago was...surprising. He didn't expect such...conversation.

–

Dom invited Eames and Arthur for a drink at a bar. Eames, of course agreed to go, drinking with his mate is never on his must-resist-thing list. Arthur rejected, they have a job after all, and drinking while on work is on his must-resist-thing list. Dom was half-expecting it. He and Eames had spent their first two shots having a normal conversation. Unfortunately, their _normal_ conversation won't last longer than an hour. Eventually, their topic turns weirder when somehow, Dom mentioned Arthur. He never expects such reaction from drunk Eames.

"Arthur, he's the best at his job, isn't he?"

"Oh, of course. Even in bed, he's still the best." Dom choked on his beer.

"–What?"

"You know what I mean, of course." he knew that Eames and Arthur were now together, but hearing one of them telling how good the other's on bed is quite distracting, especially when one; both of them is your co-workers. That's weird.

It is when Eames finishes his sixth shot, that things get even more weird; or disgusting, perhaps uncontrollable.

"Hey, Dom, did you know that Arthur was a virgin?"

"Wha–?" he choked on his beer, again.

"Well, now he's not. His first time was after the job in London. In fact, in my apartment!"

"Eames, I think that's an unnecessary information–"

"And I must say, he's amazing. His hip, slender like a lady. And fingers clutching my hair, legs clinging on me. Oh, you know what? He's so fucking damn tight!"

"Eames,"

"He's so damn tight that it takes longer to _warm up. _And who knows that he has the most fucking hot moans? I mean, his voice! Oh, God."

"Eames–"

"Man, you should've seen his face. That Arthur, the emotionless guy, damn, his face, all red!" Eames laughes, histerically if his actions of slamming the table counted.

"Hey, Eames–"

"Oh, and the way he whimpers beneath me. So fucking hot. Especially when he moans my name!"

"Eames, stop,"

"Despite it's his first time, he wanted it faster, even harder!"

"Stop,"

"And when he cames, he hid his face with the pillow. You should've seen how adorable is he with his flushed face."

"Eames,"

"His expression, those hazel eyes fogged with lust. Just by looking at his eyes, you know you can't resist him."

"Eames."

"Oh, did I say you how hot his voice is?"

"Eames!"

"Yes, mate?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop telling me."

"Telling you what?"

"Telling..._that._"

"That what?"

"You know what, let's talk about the economy." Dom didn't notice that Eames was grinning before he ordered his seventh shot. And little does Eames know, that Dom was already half-hard down there.

–

"So, what _happened_?"

"Drinks, conversations, laughs, _things_ happened."

"What conversation?"

"Oh, just the things that happened after the job in London." Arthur glanced at him, a questioning expression on his face.

"What things?"

"You know. You, me, my apartment." Eames grins when Arthur nearly crash his car. Especially at his darling's horror expression.

Arthur didn't say anything until they reached his apartment. Even until both of them lie on Arthur's bed, he still didn't say anything. Eventually, Arthur opens his mouth after two minutes on the bed.

"You're not that drunk, you know that."

"It's just fun to tease that old man. You should've seen his reaction, darling." Eames chuckles when Arthur punched his hip with his elbow.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Eames."

~xXx~

Author's note: Eames, trolling Dom, now that's what I call random idea. Not to mention this idea came while I'm showering. Some good ideas came when you're in the shower, really. I know, this fic is unbeta'd, I'm not a native English speaker. For those grammar Nazis, please, spare me life. I apologize if there's typo, grammatical fail, or others. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. And of course,

_Happy New Year_


End file.
